rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen Holy-Slay Spectacular
Drag Race Queen Holi-Slay Spectacular is a spin-off series of Drag Race Queen 10 queens will compete for the title of "Drag Race Christmas Queen". The cast members was announced on December 9th, 2018. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen Holy-Slay Spectacular. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Christmas Lipsync. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week, $5,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Christmas Lipsync. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Christmas Lipsync. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Christmas Lipsync. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''Christmas Talent Show'' * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Dance to RuPaul's "Christmas Cookies" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Main Challenge: The contestants compete in a christmas talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Ava Nerve & Chicken Nugget * Christmas Lipsync Winner: Ava Nerve * Lip-Sync Song: 'Santa's Coming To Us'' '' by Sia * '''Bottom Three: Steph Taylor, Ryu Hakije & Xiomara * Eliminated: Ryu Hakije Episode 2: ''Christmas Bitchy Legends: The Rusical'' * Guest Judges: Nicholas424 & Zara Larsson * Mini-Challenge: Burlesque Dance-Off * Mini-Challenge Winner: Siren * Main Challenge: Perform in a 'Christmas Bitchy Legends: The Rusical'. * Top Two: Steph Taylor & Siren * Christmas Lipsync Winner: Steph Taylor * Lip-Sync Song: 'Lush Life'' '' by Zara Larsson * '''Bottom Three: Ava Nerve, Chanel Oberlin & Lara Justice * Eliminated: Lara Justice Episode 3: ''Snatch Game of New Year!'' * Guest Judges: Mariah Carey & Nicki Minaj * Mini-Challenge: Perform in screen tests for Ru's provocative new RuPaul's Christmas Hair Spray campaign. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a 'Snatch Game of New Year' setting. * Top Two: Ava Nerve & Ko * Christmas Lipsync Winners: Ava Nerve & Ko * Lip-Sync Song: 'Bounce'' '' by Iggy Azalea * '''Bottom Three: Brittany Gucci Coochie, Сhicken Nugget & Xiomara * Eliminated: Brittany Gucci Coochie & Xiomara Snatch Game Characters Episode 4: ''Christmas Problems'' * Guest Judges: Chanel #2, Chanel #3 & Chanel #5 * Mini-Challenge: Drag up candies * Mini-Challenge Winner: Steph Taylor * Main Challenge: Act in scenes of the new comedy sitcom; Christmas Problems. * Top Two: Chanel Oberlin & Ko * Christmas Lipsync Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Lip-Sync Song: 'Girls Like Girls'' '' by Hayley Kiyoko * '''Bottom Three: Chicken Nugget, Siren & Steph Taylor * Eliminated: Chicken Nugget Episode 5: ''XMAS Ball'' * Guest Judge: Jujube & Raven * Mini Challenge: Photobomb celebrity christmas photographs and leave a lasting impression. * Mini Challenge Winner: Ko * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Christmas Food Inspired, Christmas Gals & Non-Denominational Christmas Eleganza. * Top Two: Chanel Oberlin & Siren * Christmas Lipsync Winner: Siren * Lip-Sync Song: 'Merry Christmas, Mary' by Rupaul * Bottom Three: Ava Nerve, Ko & Steph Taylor * Eliminated: Steph Taylor Category:Seasons Category:Drag Race Queen Category:DRQ Category:DRQ XMAS Category:XMAS Category:Holy-Slay Spectucular Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh